1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lightning protection and grounding device for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a lightning protection and grounding device for a vehicle which is capable of protecting the relatively expensive vehicle used for a specific purpose from the damage of lightning.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, vehicles used for specific purposes (for example, military use, relay broadcasting, mobile communication mobile base station) have advanced electronic equipment sensitive to electrical impacts.
Such vehicles used for specific purposes are especially weak to a direct lightning strike. That is, if the vehicles are struck by the lightning current of the direct lightning strike, the high-priced advanced electronic equipment sensitive to an over voltage may be operated erroneously or malfunctioned. Besides, economical damage may occur when they are repaired.
Particularly, if the damage of lightning occurs on a military communication vehicle, a radio communication military command system may be collapsed, thus making it hard to be respond to very urgent situations.
Accordingly, the vehicle for a specific purpose has a lightning prevention system capable of substantially reducing the probability of direct lightning strike and grounding high voltage and high frequency lightning current upon the application of the direct lightning strike to earth to prevent the introduction of the lightning current thereinto, thus protecting the communication equipment from the damage of lightning.
By the way, according to the conventional lightning prevention system, a grounding body should be elongatedly extended outward from both sides of a vehicle, thus making it inconvenient to be installed on an area where the width of a road is small, and further, tens of fixing pins should be located to fix the grounding body, thus substantially increasing the number of workers and the working time for installing the fixing pins.
According to the conventional lightning prevention system, further, a dipole lightning rod has a linear structure so that it can be elongatedly extended to a given length, thus being easily broken due to external impacts and providing bad portability and keeping ability.